


作茧自缚07

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚07

07

堂本光一醒来的时候是一月一日的清晨，他35岁的第一天。怀里的小家伙还保持着半趴在抱枕上的侧身的姿势熟睡着，手腕上带着昨天堂本光一送给他的钻石手链，那原本是圣诞礼物，特地嘱咐长岛买一个他这个年纪男孩子会喜欢的款式，别太夸张但要精巧点，结果圣诞节那么一折腾倒忘了给他。

刚昨天收到的时候蛮开心的，立刻伸出手腕要光一帮他试戴，但是光一非常意料之中发现这样昂贵的首饰其实还没有美味的食物让这孩子发自内心的开心，对此他倒无所谓，本来也就是觉得该送他样首饰，只要这个款式他还喜欢就行。

昨晚两个人窝在客厅里看电影，可以伸展的宽大沙发足够容纳两个人舒展的躺在上面，于是两个人就保持着这样的姿势睡着了。自从把堂本刚接到这里来，堂本光一就像是食髓知味一样只要在这边过夜就会拖着少年折腾好几回，但是他也不知道昨晚是怎么回事，把小家伙抱进房门之后，就只想亲亲他抱抱他，反而没什么想进行下去的想法。

昨晚看的第一部电影是部搞笑片，刚靠在他怀里抱着膝盖把薯片咬得卡次卡次响，又被片子里的笑点逗得前仰后合，有些幽暗的投影屏光亮下少年的眼睛闪着光亮，让堂本光一只看着他就忍不住笑出来。

他过过很多次不同的12月31日，有小时候父母各忙各的时候长岛亲手给他做蛋糕，一边写着新年快乐一边写着kochan生日快乐。再大一点就出了国，要么会跟朋友出去玩儿通宵，要么也有时候家里会给他办盛大的生日聚会，也不是没有在情人那里过的时候，不过那时候就是在床上了。

他隐约觉得现在刚对他来说不太一样，因为这大概是他内心觉得最平静而温馨的一次12月31日，揽着少年的腰把手掌搭在他软乎乎的肚子上的时候，堂本光一这么想着。

不过他并没有去深究这种感觉，毕竟刚现在就在他的怀里，他没有别的地方可以去，所以他可以笃定对方不会离开自己。

早饭按照光一的习惯只喝一杯咖啡，刚倒是再帮光一冲泡好了咖啡之后给自己热了片面包配着牛奶吃了。

“中午呢？中午有什么安排吗？”

堂本光一摇摇头，不论他再工作狂，他手下的下属总是要休假的，没道理让人新年第一天就加班。

咬着面包的堂本刚立刻笑起来，双手击掌像是做了什么伟大的决定一样。

“那我们中午吃豆乳锅好不好，我待会儿出去买材料。”

“那种东西让长岛送过来就好了。”

虽然不知道豆乳锅的内容，不过堂本光一向来不在乎这些生活上的事情，长岛会帮他打理好。虽然刚有说他自己去买就好，在堂本光一的坚持下还是写了材料清单给长岛，不出一小时所有的东西就被送达了堂本宅。

刚接过长岛先生手里的食材之后就转身去了厨房，但他还是留意到长岛手里还拿着一个珠宝的袋子交给了堂本光一——刚并不认识什么珠宝品牌，不过这跟堂本光一昨晚送他那一个手链是同样的品牌。

刚摸了摸手腕上的链子若有所思。

堂本光一向来是只把吃饭当做是摄入能量维持生命的事情，忙起来根本想不起来吃饭的时候也是常有的，哪怕长岛怎么苦心劝说都没什么成效。但他跟刚在一起的时候倒意外的跟随着刚的饮食习惯，能每顿都多少吃一点。

现在，堂本光一正捧着他的碗，里面是热气腾腾的豆乳锅，给他盛了饭的少年正眼巴巴的盯着他等他评价。

“嗯，好吃。”舌头还没碰到勺子里的汤汁的时候光一就已经点了点头表示了赞扬，没成想少年还是有些不乐意的崛起了嘴。

“光一先生以后结婚了要是这么跟做好了饭的太太讲话的话，绝对会被生气的。”

堂本家的夫人当然不需要亲自下厨做饭，堂本光一需要的是一个能站在他身侧和他并肩作战的人，而不是一个帮佣，不过这并不会影响他想逗逗刚。

“那刚呢，也要生气吗？”

端着汤碗的少年一本正经又显得俏皮可爱，惹得光一伸手去捏他鼓起来的脸颊“嘛，我的话，就勉为其难的接受这个夸奖了。”

等到两个人慢慢悠悠的吃完饭刚再刷完碗，一顿午饭已经吃到了将近下午两点，堂本光一还没忘记早晨长岛特地提醒他记得跟相田静约在下午六点，地点就离六本木这间公寓不到十分钟车程的餐厅，五点半的时候长岛会在地下停车场等着光一。

“静小姐喜欢浅色系的休闲西装，我已经整理好放在您的衣柜里了，还有礼物请别忘记带上。”

堂本光一有点无奈的想长岛还真的挺看中相田静，难得自己的管家先生这么郑重其事的提醒了，左右他现在也没事干，不如先试试西装好了——他平日里几乎都是穿黑色西装，浅色系的还真的没尝试过。

穿上衬衣和西裤之后，一颗小脑袋就从卧室门边露出来，“我能进来吗？”

“这也是你的卧室，进来还要问一下啊。”

听到他的允许，刚才慢慢悠悠溜达进卧室，一屁股坐在床铺上，挪啊挪的靠在床头抱着抱枕看堂本光一系衬衣扣子。堂本光一属于成熟男人的身材非常的肌肉分明，这一点在他穿正装的时候尤为明显，衬衣和裤腰共同勾勒出腰线来，肩膀却又很宽厚。

“因为光一先生看起来在忙嘛，我进来要是打扰了怎么办？”

堂本光一透过卧室里超大的穿衣镜看向床上的少年，发现对方的目光也在他的身上游走。刚似乎很喜欢穿宽松的衣服，现在也是穿着一件感觉能裹下两个他的针织衫和柔软的棉布长裤随着他的动作露出纤细的脚腕来，缩在一起的样子简直像是只小熊了。

“既然进来了就不能光看着了，领带会打吗？”

本来已经绕上脖子的领带又被取了下来，堂本光一在床边稍微弯下腰把领带递给刚，然后好整以暇的等待着对方帮自己系领带。刚乖巧的跪坐在床边，接过领带之后向前倾身动作温柔的将领带绕过堂本光一的脖子，然后小心的将领子整理一下，呼吸间温热的吐息就全部喷洒在堂本光一的侧颈。光一稍微敛眉，就能看到刚一脸认真的给自己系领带的样子。

少年的睫毛微微颤抖着，嘴唇也因为屏气凝神而微微嘟着。

堂本光一向来是不委屈自己的人，更何况现在美人在怀，根本不需要有什么顾忌。稍微的再向前倾身，光一就吻上了刚的嘴唇，一手揽着刚的脖子不断的侵略着他的口腔，另一只手顺遂心意的伸进刚宽大的针织衫里，抚摸上少年滑嫩的肌肤。

刚就乖巧的跪坐着，闭着眼睛微微抬起头承受着堂本光一富有侵略性的吻，一只手还捏着领带，另一只手已经不自觉的搭在了光一的肩膀上。

“刚刚在看什么？”

一吻结束之后两个人都乱了气息，堂本光一低沉的声音在刚的耳边响起来，已然带了色情的意味。

刚眨眨眼睛，收紧了搭在光一肩膀上的手。

“这件衬衣很好看。”

“仅此而已？”

说话间堂本光一已经把领带丢在了一边，摩挲着刚的脖颈带着笑意的故意调戏他。少年被他今天没刮过的胡茬弄的有些痒，笑嘻嘻的想躲开，又因为被牢牢搂着腰而动弹不得，只能红着脸抬起头。

“还有……”

“还有什么？”

“……穿西装……有一次在玄关……”

少年的声音低低的细细的，不仔细听根本听不清，不过堂本光一的听力非常好，所以他很清楚的捕捉到关键词——实际上堂本光一并不是个忍不住性欲的人，再加上最重要的他有洁癖,所以平日里的情爱也都是在临睡前洗过澡之后开始的。除开温泉是真的醉酒加生气以外唯独那次去堂本刚的学校看着刚穿着校服的样子真的让他第一次有了难以抑制的想要把眼前的少年完全吞吃入腹的冲动。

此刻刚以这样的表情提前这件事情，那张圆滚滚的可爱的脸埋在堂本光一的颈窝，隔着衬衣他甚至能够感觉到灼人的热度，如同点燃了导火线一样，火苗一点点加速烧向炸药。

堂本光一伸手将刚推倒在床上然后欺身压上去，狠狠地吸允着少年柔软的嘴唇，他能感觉到刚谨慎的笨拙的在伸出舌头轻轻舔着光一的唇角，这是他第一次在接吻的时候做出主动地动作，这样的认知无疑又让光一感觉到自己身上烧的更厉害了，如同重病一般，只有身下这个少年是自己的解药。

他隐约觉得这次从相田家出来的刚不太一样了，但如果是在这个方面的话，那他乐见其成。

“你这是做好几天不下床的准备了吗？”

刚揽着他的脖子，清澈见底的眸子里倒映着光一的脸，然后对方稍微的抬起头，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔舐——更准确的叙述可能只是碰了一下光一的喉结，“想被光一先生抱着。”

这下堂本光一真的不去在意那该死的约会时间了，他被自己身体里想要疯狂占有的欲望折磨的够呛，几乎是撕扯下了刚身上的针织衫和长裤，对方的内裤前端已经有些湿漉漉的，被欲望支配着的身体不断地在光一身上厮磨，主动地取悦着堂本光一。

这让光一有了一个新的想法——之前他一直还算体谅他是刚的第一个男人，即便有时候会折腾得刚浑身酸痛，但是他还真的是有所保留的怕吓到小孩子。这样想着，光一的手指滑过刚两腿之间的嫩肉，恶意的用指尖不断地搔过，引得少年的身体一阵一阵的轻颤。嘴唇也离开已经被他吸允的红肿起来的唇，一路挪移到刚胸前的两点凸起，不断地用牙齿轻轻撕咬着。刚被他这样的动作折磨的几乎快哭了出来，身前的欲望直挺挺的挺立着，光一毫不客气的握住了刚的下身快速的摩擦着，丝毫不顾及身下的人提高了音调的呻吟，一边摩擦着柱身和铃口一边还揉捏着两边的精囊，从未被如此对待过得刚没多久就泄了出来，颤抖着已经泛红了的身体哭了出来，被打开的双腿不得不保持着这样的姿势让光一完全把他被自己精液覆盖的下身看得清清楚楚。

“不....不要看....”

被羞耻心打败的少年伸手想挡住光一的视线，男人却毫不留情的把他的手摁在身侧，借着精液的润滑直接将手里的东西顶进了刚的后穴。

“唔.....不要.....”

陌生的触感让刚猛地一震然后睁开眼睛，堂本光一扶着他大开的双腿，正把一根按摩棒塞进他的身体里，比起光一的尺寸和热度，按摩棒进入的并不算艰难，但是初次体验这种冷冰冰的东西送入到身体里，刚非常不适应的蜷缩起脚趾不安的叫着光一的名字。

光一一边毫不留情的将按摩棒塞进最深处，一边亲了亲刚的唇角又揉了揉他的头发表示安慰。

“乖，我不会伤到你的。”

刚艰难的挪动了一下身体想躲开他，光一却丝毫不客气的摁着他的腰，打开了按摩棒的开关，一开始只是轻微的振动，刚只觉得后穴痒痒的，看到他没有出现什么不良反应之后，光一将开关拨到了高档。刚的身体几乎是跳起来了，陌生的感觉加上奔涌而来的快感让他忍受不住，死死握着光一的手断断续续的哀求他停下来。

这个画面太过于色情了，床上的少年一丝不挂，只有内裤挂在脚腕无人问津，光一身上的衣服却还齐整着，皮带不时的咯在刚的身上留在红痕，手里拿着按摩棒来回的抽插着，惹得身下的人不住地扭着身体颤抖着，在估摸着刚快要到达高潮的时候，光一却故意关上了开关，把按摩棒拔出来丢在了一边。

快感即将到达高潮的时候被猛然切断对谁来说都难以忍受，刚的小穴可怜兮兮的一开一合着等待着被填满，被欲望支配的少年也顾不得羞耻心，攀附着光一的身体摩擦着，希望男人能继续下去。

“tsuyo，只等着别人动可不是好孩子哦。”

其实光一自己也真的隐忍到极限了，少年光裸的身体纠缠在自己身上不住地亲吻着自己，他现在只想把这家伙摁在床上干到他起不了身。但是他还是故意板着脸无动于衷，只是摸了摸刚的脑袋，示意他要主动。

刚摇了摇嘴唇，有些手足无措，但是被欲望支配着得不到满足的感觉实在太难受。他笨拙的颤抖着手指解开了光一衬衣的扣子，学着光一的动作不断吸允着光一的胸膛，小腹，然后拉开了光一的皮带和裤子，隐忍了多时的性器立刻跳出来，在刚的眼前直立着。

少年舔了舔下唇，然后毫不犹豫的伸出舌头舔了舔光一的性器。

柔软的舌头舔在高涨的性器上，再加上刚就这么跪在自己两腿之间，这样的画面和触感让光一几近疯狂。他没想到刚会直接用嘴，原本以为第一次做这些，刚只要用手就好了，却没想到刚笨拙的含着他的性器吸允着，脸颊被大得过分的性器撑得鼓起来。

被柔软的口腔包裹起来，光一几乎是下意识的用手掌摁住了刚的后脑勺，在他的口腔里抽插了几下，直到刚被突然的插入动作呛得咳了几下，整张脸都涨红起来。光一稍微使劲就卡着刚的胳肢窝把人抱着坐在他的腹部，刚会意的眨眨眼睛，扶着光一的性器插进自己的小穴里，然后前后晃动着自己酸软的腰部试图得到快感。这样的律动显然让两个人都不满意，光一先是卡着刚的腰部一上一下的抽插着自己的性器，而后还是觉得不够激烈，他把刚放倒在床上，把少年纤细的双腿撑到极致，然后全力的将粗粝的性器闯进去，满足的叹息一声之后摁着刚的大腿激烈的来回进出着，然后全数射在少年体内。

一次高潮的结束显然不能让堂本光一感觉到满足，他的性器还停留在刚的体内感受着小穴因为高潮余韵而不断的收缩着，少年被他折腾的现在身体还轻轻颤抖着，抱着他的脖子不肯松手。

这让堂本光一的内心变得很柔软，他安抚似的轻轻亲了亲刚的嘴唇，想抱着少年先去浴室洗干净两个人满身的汗气。

手机铃声在这个时候不适时宜的响起来，在堂本光一几乎要把手机甩出去的时候屏幕上的长岛的字样让他稍微找回了理智，摁下接通之后长岛的声音就在此刻充满了淫靡气息的房间里响起来。

“先生，我马上就要到您的公寓楼下，跟静小姐约定的时间还有半个多小时。”

去他妈的相田静。

堂本光一简直想爆粗口，任谁在这种时候被人打扰还要被提醒他现在不得不从刚的身体里出去然后去应付一个他也没多少好感的女人都会不爽，更何况现在身下的少年还睁着这样湿漉漉的大眼睛看着自己，埋在他紧致小穴里的性器还蠢蠢欲动着。

但是他毕竟是堂本光一，是堂本财团说一不二的总裁，不论长岛说的让他以恋爱的态度去和相田静交往能不能实现，他的确需要一个堂本太太和一个继承人，而相田静是相当合适的人选。

堂本光一叹了口气，从刚的身体里退出来，随着他的动作，被射进少年身体里的精液从一开一合的小穴里渐渐流出来，白色的液体和红肿的小穴颜色分明，让光一的眼神暗了暗。他抬手拉开床头柜下面的抽屉，原本放着按摩棒的地方现在空着，光一的手在里面来回摸索了一下，翻出一个小小的塑胶玩意来。

刚侧头看过去，不太懂得光一在找什么，眨巴着眼睛迷茫的看向男人，然后下一秒就感觉随着什么东西被塞进后穴里，原本在渐渐流出身体的粘稠液体被堵在了里面。

“乖乖在家等我回来。”

堂本光一动作迅速的在浴室里冲了澡，原本长岛给他准备的西装早就在这场情事里变得皱皱巴巴的，上面还沾着刚的精液，光一随手把它丢在了一边，拿着惯常的黑色休闲装套在了身上，无视长岛询问的眼神黑着脸坐上了汽车后座。

一顿饭吃得味同嚼蜡，本来中午刚做的豆乳锅他就在少年期待的眼神攻势下多吃了点，现在完全不饿，更何况现在心思完全在自家小情人身上，连相田静多番暗示吃完饭后的娱乐活动都故意视而不见。最后端上来得饭后甜品更是动都没动，就主动提出让长岛亲自送相田静回家。

“先生......”

“你送静小姐回家，我打车回去就行。”

说完就跟相田静点头告别，连多说一句话的时间都不给对方，穿着合身的小礼服画着精致妆容的女人死死地攥着手里的提包，看着堂本光一离开的背影又尴尬又生气，还得长岛打圆场。

“先生归国没多久，工作实在非常忙碌，陪静小姐吃这顿饭的时间也是调开工作才挤出来的。他还特地给您买了项链，希望您能喜欢。”

价值不菲的钻石项链多少安抚了相田静，她早就知道堂本光一是出了名的工作狂，既然对方至少还记得买礼物送给自己也能陪自己吃饭，想想父亲早年忙碌的时候连人都见不到，相田静又顿时觉得她和堂本光一的婚姻还是值得期待的。

心思杂乱之间，也就无视了驾驶座上若有所思的长岛。

听到堂本光一关门出去的声音，堂本刚才伸出胳膊拿过放在床头的手机，上面显示的时间只差几分钟就到六点，没记错的话长岛似乎说了这里过去要将近十分钟车程，虽然他现在不能对相田静做出什么实质性的打击，但即便给她添添堵刚也是乐意的。而且以堂本光一离开时的语气来看，估摸着他亲爱的姐姐想要什么进一步的沟通交流也不可能了。

堂本刚解开手腕上闪着漂亮光亮的钻石手链随手丢在一边，却用指尖摸了摸挂在红绳上的银制小铃铛，这是他还小的时候冈田送给他的生日礼物，后来长大了他还特意换了自己编的红绳这么一直当做护身符一样挂着。

之前Gackt给他的名片不知道被他丢到哪里去了，刚思索着，看来最近他得找机会去俱乐部上上班碰碰运气了。

这样想着，刚就想起自己在写材料单的时候特地加在上面的草莓和奶油，打算起身的时候才察觉到只要他一动，塞在小穴里的小玩意儿就充分的让他感受到它的存在感，几乎现在对他来说好好走路都很艰难。

但刚还是坚持着爬起身，随手从堂本光一的衣柜里拿了件白衬衣套在身上，男人的衬衣套在男孩的身上显得很大，下摆几乎能遮住刚的屁股，身上也很晃荡。刚赤脚走到厨房，把袖子挽起来之后从冰箱里取出黄油来，开始了蛋糕的烤制工作。

堂本光一回家走进客厅之后看到的就是这样的情景，少年单薄的身体套在他的白衬衣里，晃晃荡荡的下摆下面露出光裸纤细的双腿来，随着他的动作，塞在小穴里的东西就有些被挤出来。光一快步走到少年身后，不由分说的伸手拔掉了后穴里塞着的东西，被他突然的动作和下身的感觉吓得一抖的刚把本来正在打发的奶油就甩在了玻璃碗外面。

“你在干什么？”

从身后拥住刚单薄的身体，一边问着话一边上下其手，少年笑嘻嘻的躲开他捣乱的手，一本正经的嘟起三角嘴说自己在做草莓蛋糕。

“蛋糕？”

“长岛先生不是说今天是光一先生的生日吗？”

堂本光一这才反应过来，这小家伙是在给自己做生日蛋糕。这样想着光一忍不住亲亲刚的后颈，直接横抱起刚大步流星的走进了卧室。

“蛋糕....只剩下涂上奶油了你等一下.....唔......”

刚的抱怨很快消失在堂本光一的吻里，被精液充满了一整个下午的小穴湿湿软软，根本不需要任何的扩张就能容纳下光一的性器，很快刚就没办法在意自己做了一半的蛋糕了，堂本光一被憋了一个下午的欲望简直像是要把他吞吃入腹。刚侧身半趴在床上，光一一边啃着他的侧颈一边抬着他的右腿狠命的抽插着，每一下都像是要顶进刚身体的最深处一样，让刚根本无力承受只能死死地捏着枕头的一角感受着身后男人强烈的占有欲。

而且不光是身后的小穴，光一还不停地抚慰着刚的下身，把少年的性器握在手里来回摩擦着，前后不停地刺激让刚很快就颤抖着射出来，但是身后的男人像是永远得不到满足一样不断地抽插着，抵着刚的后穴不肯放过他。

“唔....不行了.....光一先生......”

整个后背都酸的要命，对于刚来说即使是情事被叫停的两个小时里因为有东西一直在他的后穴里也像是在持续的刺激一样，让他现在除了啜泣着收紧后穴希望身后的男人尽快到达高潮之后放过他别无他法。

堂本光一的动作开始慢下来，每一下都努力的去寻找着刚身体里的那一点，慢慢的厮磨着让刚再次陪他一起沉溺进这一片欲望之中。

刚的身体简直被榨干了，可怜的性器还挺立着可是完全射不出什么了，只能死死地扣着光一的背接受着对方大力的抽插，不断地呻吟也渐渐的开始嘶哑，他第一次感觉到身上的这个男人陷入疯狂的时候有多可怕，后穴还叫嚣着不够满足，但是身体已经完全的吃不消了。之前射进去的精液被挤出来，在刚的下身黏黏糊糊的糊在一起，又被不断抽插的动作带进去，在刚颤抖着到达不知道第几次高潮的时候，光一终于在刚收紧的小穴里射了出来，满满的精液随着他抽出的动作立刻流出来，刚感觉自己的小腹都已经涨起来，身体里充满了堂本光一射出的液体，全身上下都充满了这个人的味道。高潮的那一刻刚感觉自己的意识都有些模糊起来，眼前一片空白，只能攀附着光一的身体才感觉自己实际存在着。

结束情爱之后的堂本光一就开始变得温柔起来，他轻轻的揉着刚快要抽筋的后腰，把人揽在怀里不住地亲吻刚的额头，脸颊，嘴唇。

“你说我射进去那么多，你会怀孕吗？”

哈？模模糊糊的以为是自己听错了，刚靠在光一的怀里稍微的恢复了一下体力，最终还是放弃爬起身去做他的蛋糕。他微微抬起头看向光一，情事过后的白嫩嫩的脸颊上带着潮红。

“你待会儿还出去么？”

“这都快十二点了，洗完澡我们就睡吧。”

刚就笑起来，自己凑过去亲了亲堂本光一的唇角。

“我想第一个跟你说生日快乐的人肯定不能是我，所以就想留到最后说。”少年笑起来的眉眼更加好看，亮晶晶的眼睛像是天边的月亮一样，让光一久违的听到了自己胸腔里心脏跳动的声音。“光一先生，生日快乐。”

其实这是今天他听到的第一句生日快乐。

堂本光一收紧了抱着刚的手，把对方锁在自己的怀里亲了亲他湿漉漉的头顶，“你要是真的能怀孕就好了。”

“嗯？光一先生你说什么？”

这次是真的没听清，刚从光一的手臂间又抬起头，想听听看对方刚刚到底说了什么，光一却只是冲他笑笑。

虽然以往堂本光一也露出过笑意，但是严格来说堂本刚没见到他真的笑过，就是现在这样，眯起眼睛弯起嘴角，像是能融化掉冬日落雪一样的笑容。

这比他在床上说的那些话更让刚觉得脸红。

“没什么，我抱你去洗澡吧。”


End file.
